More Than Ever
by MissMiseryLeigh
Summary: Prompt from the GKM. When Blaine makes Kurt walk home from Scandals, after refusing his advances, Kurt ends up in a situation far worse than he could have imagined. Multi-chaptered. WARNING! Non-con, slut shaming, MPREG. Quite possibly the darkest thing I have ever had the intention of writing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Heavy warnings for this one. Non-Con, M-Preg, Homophobia

Original prompt: . ?thread=52489911#t52489911

Kurt struggled to push Blaine's body weight off from where it was restraining him uncomfortably. As much as Kurt loved Blaine, he feared the worst, and was more than relieved when Blaine let up and he was able to stumble past him into the dark night. He yelled at a disgruntled Blaine, and got only shouted words in response. Blaine insisted that he had done nothing wrong, to which Kurt was scandalized. He could not believe that Blaine saw absolutely nothing wrong with Blaine all but raping him.

"You know what, Kurt? I've had enough of this shit!" Blaine shouted at an astonished Kurt, who shrank back at Blaine's outraged tone. "You can walk your ass home, I'm not gonna listen to you berate me for trying to be spontaneous for once."

Kurt stared at Blaine in confusion, trying to figure out what had just happened. Did Blaine just tell him to walk home, when he lived almost an hour away? He was sure Blaine was just trying to make him feel guilty, but his short lived hope disappeared as he watched Blaine climb into his car. Kurt called after him when he realized Blaine was really going to leave him behind. He tried to get his attention, but Blaine drove away before he could get around to the driver side of the car. Kurt took a few minutes to fight back tears as he stared in the direction Blaine had driven. Letting reality sink back into his thoughts, he started out in the direction of his house.

It was difficult for Kurt not to jump at every little sound as he made his way down the dark streets. Every shadow looked like the silhouette of a murderer, and every rustle of the branches on a tree was the sound of stalker waiting to beat him and leave him dying in a back alleyway. Kurt was starting to feel the effects of the cold night, he could barely feel his face, and his hands felt like ice. He shook himself out of the stupor he was beginning to feel, trying not to let himself get any more depressed than he felt at the moment. He rounded the corner to a darker than usual street when he noticed a set of headlights following him.

Kurt moved farther onto the sidewalk in apprehension as the car slowly pulled over a few feet from where he was standing. The window on the driver's side, closest to where Kurt was standing, slowly rolled down revealing a man who had to be a few years older than Kurt. He was looking Kurt up and down slowly, as if he was looking for something specific. Kurt held back a shudder as the man's eyes roamed over him, fighting back the instinct to run. The man smiled at him, a charming smile full of perfect teeth, and leaned out of the window a little.

"Hey, are you doing okay, kid? It's pretty cold out here tonight, and you never know what kind of people are out at this time of night." the man asked in concern, a slight glint in his steel gray eyes. Kurt gulped, unsure what to make of the handsome stranger. He felt as though he could trust him, but he could never be too sure. The raven haired man cleared his throat, reclaiming Kurt's wandering attention. "If you live nearby, I'll give you a ride. I was headed that way anyway. I live in East Lima, I'm on my way back to my wife and baby. My work kept me late, or I would've been home hours ago. I guess it's lucky."

Kurt's fear dissipated for the most part at the man's words, but he was still wary. He supposed that he could accept the ride, at least for a few miles, anything to keep him out of the cold for a little while. However, right before he was about to accept the man's offer, he remembered something his mother had told him when he was little. She told him: people will say anything to get what they want, and the more elaborate a story, the higher chances someone isn't being truthful. He shook his head rapidly, backing away from the vehicle and looking around quickly for an escape route. The man in the car eyed him in a way similar to when he first approached Kurt, only with a hint of something too sinister to name.

Kurt didn't like the way the man's face was beginning to contort with anger. Fearing for his safety, he ran in the direction of the little dilapidated park right in the opposite direction of the man. He was halfway through the park when he noticed the sound of the man's thundering footsteps behind him. He hadn't been able to hear him earlier with his heart pounding in his ears and the sound of his own terrified thoughts. His terror at the man's footsteps only fueled him to run harder, but the man was faster, catching up to him quickly.

Kurt made the mistake of looking back behind him, giving the man the opportunity to tackle him to the ground. The sudden pressure of the man's body weight knocked the breath out of Kurt, making it nearly impossible for him to fight back. The man landed a punch to his left jaw, startling out the breath that he had barely managed to pull into his weakened lungs. The man gripped his chin forcefully, making Kurt look up at him, his eyes full of what Kurt mistook for rage. The man's nails dug into his porcelain skin, leaving little crescent indents on his chin, as the man smashed his lips into Kurt's.

The force of the man's assault on his mouth was sure to bruise Kurt's fragile skin, but the man didn't care. He kept up with the kiss, disregarding Kurt's muffled grunts of protest. He removed his thumb from where it was beginning to leave a purple mark on Kurt's cheek, and thrusted it into the corner of Kurt's mouth. He used his thumb to pry Kurt's jaw down, making the terrified boy open his mouth involuntarily, spit dribbling down the corner of his mouth.

Kurt felt not only a feeling of sudden asphyxiation as the man shoved his tongue into his mouth, but a feeling of terrible dread as he realized what was more than likely going to happen. He felt a renewed sense of determination, when the man moved to try and straddle him. He kicked out wildly, trying to injure any part of the man he possibly could. He felt his foot come into contact with the man's abdomen, hearing a grunt as the man doubled over. Kurt shot up as fast as he could, considering his lack of oxygen, and tried to get as much distance between them as he could. He was hoping the man would be discouraged if he proved to be too much of a risk, but his hopes where dashed as he once again heard the man's footsteps behind him.

"Think you could get away from me? You little faggot!" the man shouted angrily after him, not worried in the least about anyone hearing. They were alone, the nearest house was too far away for them to be overheard.

The man's body crashed into his, and he let out a choked gasp as the man's arm clenched around his neck, cutting off his air supply. The man used his new found advantage to drop Kurt to the ground roughly and straddle his thighs. He kept one hand firmly enclosed around Kurt's neck, and slowly dragged his free hand down the side of his abdomen. Kurt's stomach gave a nausea inducing jolt when he felt the man yank his shirt from his pants, revealing the expanse of his chest. Kurt let out a shout of surprise and pain as the man latched his teeth onto one of his quickly hardening nipples, biting down harshly.

"Please! Oh, God, please don't-" Kurt started to beg as the man shifted his body weight so he could unfasten the front of Kurt's pants. The man's mouth left his nipple, leaving behind a semicircle of blood from where he had bitten into the tender skin. He glared down at Kurt, and clenched his hand around the boy's jaw. Kurt could feel the man's erection pressing painfully into his hip, his nausea flaring as he tried not to think about the man's vicious intentions.

"I don't want to fucking hear your whimpering, and begging, you little bitch!" the man hissed in his face, his heady breath raking over Kurt. He thrusted his hips downward violently, his hard cock rutting painfully into the sensitive skin of Kurt's pelvis, making him cry out. Kurt felt tears start to well up in his eyes as the dull throbbing in his hip, trying not to meet the eyes of the man who was lavishing his pain. He knew it was only going to get worse, and he tried to find a happy place to block out what was happening. He was trying to think of the warmth of Blaine's tender embrace, but the scraping of the man's fingernails on his skin as he yanked Kurt's underwear and pants down to his thighs kept him firmly grasped in reality.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N This took me forever to write. Last part of the first scene. I want to hide in a corner. Please review.**

The man roughly flipped Kurt onto his stomach, knocking the breath out of him, and smacking his jaw onto the hard ground. Kurt barely had time to regain his senses when he felt the man forcefully thrust two fingers into his ass. He screeched out in pain as the man thrust his fingers in and out of his hole, setting a fast and cruel pace. The pain from sudden stretch of the man's intrusion, and the drag from his dry walls was enough to make Kurt sob out in distress. The man's fingers picked up in pace, and scissored roughly inside Kurt, making him stretch involuntarily. He tried to get away from the man's brutal efforts, trying to jerk himself out of the man's grasp, to no avail.

Kurt could feel the man's hardness against his thigh, and the fingers inside his ass starting to leave little tears in his walls. Just as suddenly as he had started, the man yanked his fingers from Kurt's abused hole. Kurt cried out in pain and surprise, wincing at the trickle of blood that started to drip down his thigh. He tried once again to plead with the man, only to have the man shove his fingers in his mouth. He could taste the faint metallic taste of his own blood and something musky, probably himself. The man pushed his fingers deep into Kurt's mouth until he was practically gagging, saliva dripping down his chin. When he was satisfied, the man pulled his fingers out of Kurt's mouth, slathering the saliva across his hole. The saliva mixed with the blood that was slowly trickling down his crack, making Kurt uncomfortably slick.

Kurt felt the man line his cock up with his entrance, and tried once again to deny his fate, lashing out at the man. Not at all deterred by his resistance, the man latched his fist into the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck, and yanked back harshly. Kurt let out a strangled cry as the man used the grip he had on his hair as leverage and he thrust roughly into his tight hole, bottoming out completely. Kurt could feel the man's cock tear him from the inside out as he thrust into him violently. He screamed out in agony as the man set a rapid pace of forceful thrusts, burying himself deep inside Kurt's hole. The man brought himself flush against Kurt, the new angle allowing him to bottom out with each thrust into his abused hole. The stifling body heat of the man, and the feel of the man's cock ripping him apart made him feel utterly possessed by the man in the worst possible way.

The force of the man's assault was so violent that he knocked the breath out of Kurt with each thrust. Kurt was barely able to catch his breath, beginning to feel lightheaded from his lack of oxygen and the burning pain in his sensitive ass. He was beginning to feel numb, not only from the waist down, but in his mind, as if he wasn't really being raped at the moment. The anguish that Kurt was forced to suffer had made his body and mind begin to detach themselves from reality. He couldn't help but think that he should have just let Blaine have his way with him earlier. It would have been infinitesimally better than what he was enduring at the moment, and he could at least pretend to enjoy Blaine's misguided affection.

Kurt was yanked back into reality by the sharp pain of the man's teeth digging into his shoulder and an exceptionally forceful thrust into his wrecked ass. He felt the searing pain of the man's come irritating the tears in his walls, the quickly coagulating fluid making him want to vomit. There was a burning pain in his ass as the man pulled his softening cock out of his abused ass. Finally regaining control of his own body, Kurt curled up into the fetal position, trying to block out the man's lingering presence. He shuddered when he felt the man's breath on his face, trying to turn his head away, but the man gripped his jaw and forced Kurt to look at him. The dull moonlight cast a dark shadow across his face, his eyes glinting maliciously. The man reached into his back pocket, pulling out a switch blade, flipping it open and holding it to Kurt's neck. Kurt could feel the sting of the blade cutting into the delicate skin of his neck, making him fear for his life.

"Hmm...I was going to kill you, but it seems like such a waste of something so pretty." the man sneered down at him, a crooked smirk playing on his features. With one last brutal kiss, the man turned and left, not sparing a second glance at the broken and battered boy.

Kurt laid frozen, curled in on himself, shivering from the cold and shock. He waited until he heard the man's car door slam, and saw headlights receding into the dark night. His muscles were stiff from the man's assault, giving him a difficult time when he attempted to sit up. Finally managing to get his body to agree with him, Kurt pulled himself upright, wincing and letting out a cry of agony. The cold, hard ground made his tender ass burn with a searing pain, making him sob involuntarily. Disregarding the pain in his behind to the best of his ability, Kurt pulled his pants back up over his quickly bruising skin. Regaining his balance slowly, he set back out towards his home, hoping that he would not come into contact with anyone else that night.

Kurt arrived at his home hours later, jimmying the lock on the back door and praying that he would not wake any of his family members. He sneaked his way up the stairs to his bedroom, wincing as each step put pressure on his injuries. When he reached his room, he had to ignore the temptation to throw himself into his bed, forcing himself to strip off his clothes instead. Throwing his ruined clothes into his laundry basket, he made his way to his attached bath, turning the shower to the hottest setting possible. Kurt showered as if his mind was on autopilot, the numbness of the cold night lingering on his skin blocking out the scorching burn of the water. He watched as the water that ran down his leg turned from red, to a light pink, only shutting off the water when it ran clear. He toweled himself off mindlessly, trying to avoid his bruises and scratches. It wasn't until he settled himself in bed that reality hit him, and he began to sob, pressing his face into his pillow to muffle his cries.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N REWRITE! The reason this story hasn't been updated in a while is the fact that I'm not happy with what the GKM prompter wanted to happen. I have decided to continue the story how I would like to see it happen. No hard feelings towards the OP. Sorry...**

When Kurt woke the next morning, he felt as though he had been run through hell and back. He could barely fight to keep his eyes open, it was as if his body was attempting to make him sleep away his injuries. The sunlight softly creeping through his curtains was enough to make him cringe with pain. His head pounded as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position, making his stomach lurch, and his hands give out. Kurt plopped back onto his pillows, slightly defeated, and contemplated going back to sleep, but he knew he had to do something about last night. He glanced at the clock to see that it was still relatively early on that Sunday morning, making him sigh in relief at the fact that he didn't have school. He ran his hands over his face a few times, and contemplated his best option, cringing as he accidentally brushed what he assumed was a relatively large bruise on his jaw.

Grudgingly, he slowly pulled himself out of bed, trying to keep his legs steady as he staggered his way to his bathroom. He flicked on the light, barely catching himself on the kitchen sink as his knees gave out, distraught by the sight before his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the extensive bruise covering most of his jawline, it was a mottled brown color, with dark purple spots where he could distinctly see fingerprints. Not wanting to dwell on the cause of said bruise, he took in the rest of his reflection. It was as if the pain he felt the previous night had decided to manifest itself through his physical appearance. His eyes were puffy from crying, with dark circles contrasting against his pale skin. His lips were chapped and split, burning when Kurt subconsciously licked them.

The thoughtless action made his mind snap back to the attack, causing Kurt to be hit with a sudden wave of nausea. He sank to the floor as his heart gave a lurch, the panic welling in his chest making him hyperventilate. As his behind hit the cold tile floor, a sharp burning pain shot up his spine, making him cry out. The sudden pain was enough to crack the last of the restraint he had on his nausea, and he shot towards the toilet, barely making it in time. His stomach was empty from the night before, leaving Kurt to dry heave, the involuntary convulsing of his abdomen making him want to cry. After a good few minutes of slight torture, his stomach calmed down, but his nerves wouldn't, slowly wearing down his resolve.

He felt as though he couldn't go to the police, not in Lima. They wouldn't care that the gay kid was attacked, they would probably sweep it under the carpet and pretend it never happened. He would have no sympathy at all from the police. If he went to the authorities, the news of his rape would most likely spread around the town. His future would be ruined, his reputation would follow him wherever he went, keeping him from following his dreams. He would be stuck forever in Lima, the taboo of his rape hanging over his head like a black cloud. It would not only be harder on himself, but on his family as well, causing unneeded stress. His family would look at him with constant pity in their eyes, he would never feel comfortable in his own home.

He couldn't even begin to fathom the toll it would take on his and Blaine's relationship. Blaine probably wouldn't even be able to look at him without disgust in his eyes. Part of Kurt was swearing up and down that Blaine would still love him no matter what happened, however, a darker part of himself was saying that Blaine wouldn't want him anymore. He didn't want anything to do with him last night, and Kurt hadn't even done anything wrong. What was to keep him from leaving Kurt behind again? He was obviously fickle enough, if the previous night was any indication. He knew that if Blaine was willing to leave him when he was in such a vulnerable state, that he wasn't the kind of person that Kurt wanted to associate himself with, let alone date.

Kurt's inner turmoil was beginning to make his head pound harder, all he wanted was for the whole situation to be over. He gently leaned back against the cool tub, and stared at the stucco ceiling in contemplation, letting his mind wander. It took him a good half hour of deliberation, but he made his decision, he was going to be strong, even in the face of trepidation. He knew he was brave enough to handle everything that was going to happen in the next few hours. He would let no one prevent him from doing what he knew was right, what he _had_ to do, no matter the consequences. Kurt knew he could trust his family to support him, and he wasn't going to let his apprehension stop him from going to the authorities.

Slowly, Kurt gingerly lifted himself from where he was leaning against the tub, pushing with strength he barely had, and made his way out of his bathroom. As he made his way past his bed, he heard the pinging of his phone's text alert. He knew exactly who was trying to contact him, the person that he couldn't help but feel was to blame. Kurt limped past the bed without a second glance at his phone, deciding that he would deal with Blaine after he had properly taken care of himself. It took him a good amount of time to make his way into his cozy living room, where a disheveled looking Finn was sitting eating cereal in front of the TV, which was quietly playing cartoons. Hearing the sound of Kurt's staggered footsteps, Finn turned to look back at Kurt, an apology on his tongue.

"Dude, sorry, I was trying not to wake you up-" stuttered Finn as he took in the sight before him, jumping up off the couch to get a better look at Kurt. "What the hell happened?! You look like you've been beaten!" He yelled, making Kurt shrink back in fear, his anxiety causing him to be on high alert. Kurt opened his mouth to explain to Finn, to try to get him to help, but he stopped as a look of comprehension slowly took hold of his features. "Weren't you with Blaine last night? If he did this to you Kurt...I swear to God I'm gonna...I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"

"Finn, no!" Kurt shouted as Finn went to run out of to his car, forgetting his shoes and jacket. Kurt tried his best to hobble after him, concerned for Blaine's safety, ignoring the severe pain he felt with every step. He barely managed to latch onto Finn's arm before he made it to his car. "Blaine didn't do this to me." He reasoned, trying to calm his furious step-brother, who still looked ready to kill. "I was walking home last night-" He silenced Finn as he started to chastise Kurt about the dangers of walking alone at night, he needed to get Finn to pay attention long enough for him to understand. Kurt was about to attempt to explain the situation to Finn again when he heard heavy footsteps in the entryway of their house. He turned to see his father standing in the door in his flannel pajamas with a look of confusion on his face. Standing next to him was Carole, clad in a bathrobe with a cup of steaming coffee clutched in her hands.

"Boys, what's all this commotion about?" asked Burt curtly, before he could completely assess the scene before him. Kurt and Finn stood speechless, neither knowing exactly what to do at the moment. Carole gasped from where she stood next to an enraged looking Burt, she had a feeling that the extensive bruising along Kurt's jawline was the least of his injuries. However, before she got the opportunity to ask Kurt what happened, Burt spoke up next to her. "Kurt, you have five seconds to explain to me what the hell is going on. Finn, I think it would be best if you walked away right now, before I say or do something I might regret." He said sternly to Finn, who briskly walked back into the house in a terrified manner. Carole looked back between Burt and Kurt, not worried for Finn, who she knew would never harm his step-brother in such a way.

"Dad..." Kurt spoke meekly, wrapping his arms around himself defensively. He choked back the tears he felt welling up in his eyes, knowing that this was the last moment of the life he used to know. Pushing himself before he lost his courage, he turned to his father and spoke. "I was raped." The last sound Kurt heard before all hell broke loose, was the sound of Carole's favorite coffee mug shattering on their driveway.


	4. Chapter 3 Rewrite

**A/N REWRITE! The reason this story hasn't been updated in a while is the fact that I'm not happy with what the GKM prompter wanted to happen. I have decided to continue the story how I would like to see it happen. No hard feelings towards the OP. Sorry...**

When Kurt woke the next morning, he felt as though he had been run through hell and back. He could barely fight to keep his eyes open, it was as if his body was attempting to make him sleep away his injuries. The sunlight softly creeping through his curtains was enough to make him cringe with pain. His head pounded as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position, making his stomach lurch, and his hands give out. Kurt plopped back onto his pillows, slightly defeated, and contemplated going back to sleep, but he knew he had to do something about last night. He glanced at the clock to see that it was still relatively early on that Sunday morning, making him sigh in relief at the fact that he didn't have school. He ran his hands over his face a few times, and contemplated his best option, cringing as he accidentally brushed what he assumed was a relatively large bruise on his jaw.

Grudgingly, he slowly pulled himself out of bed, trying to keep his legs steady as he staggered his way to his bathroom. He flicked on the light, barely catching himself on the kitchen sink as his knees gave out, distraught by the sight before his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the extensive bruise covering most of his jawline, it was a mottled brown color, with dark purple spots where he could distinctly see fingerprints. Not wanting to dwell on the cause of said bruise, he took in the rest of his reflection. It was as if the pain he felt the previous night had decided to manifest itself through his physical appearance. His eyes were puffy from crying, with dark circles contrasting against his pale skin. His lips were chapped and split, burning when Kurt subconsciously licked them.

The thoughtless action made his mind snap back to the attack, causing Kurt to be hit with a sudden wave of nausea. He sank to the floor as his heart gave a lurch, the panic welling in his chest making him hyperventilate. As his behind hit the cold tile floor, a sharp burning pain shot up his spine, making him cry out. The sudden pain was enough to crack the last of the restraint he had on his nausea, and he shot towards the toilet, barely making it in time. His stomach was empty from the night before, leaving Kurt to dry heave, the involuntary convulsing of his abdomen making him want to cry. After a good few minutes of slight torture, his stomach calmed down, but his nerves wouldn't, slowly wearing down his resolve.

He felt as though he couldn't go to the police, not in Lima. They wouldn't care that the gay kid was attacked, they would probably sweep it under the carpet and pretend it never happened. He would have no sympathy at all from the police. If he went to the authorities, the news of his rape would most likely spread around the town. His future would be ruined, his reputation would follow him wherever he went, keeping him from following his dreams. He would be stuck forever in Lima, the taboo of his rape hanging over his head like a black cloud. It would not only be harder on himself, but on his family as well, causing unneeded stress. His family would look at him with constant pity in their eyes, he would never feel comfortable in his own home.

He couldn't even begin to fathom the toll it would take on his and Blaine's relationship. Blaine probably wouldn't even be able to look at him without disgust in his eyes. Part of Kurt was swearing up and down that Blaine would still love him no matter what happened, however, a darker part of himself was saying that Blaine wouldn't want him anymore. He didn't want anything to do with him last night, and Kurt hadn't even done anything wrong. What was to keep him from leaving Kurt behind again? He was obviously fickle enough, if the previous night was any indication. He knew that if Blaine was willing to leave him when he was in such a vulnerable state, that he wasn't the kind of person that Kurt wanted to associate himself with, let alone date.

Kurt's inner turmoil was beginning to make his head pound harder, all he wanted was for the whole situation to be over. He gently leaned back against the cool tub, and stared at the stucco ceiling in contemplation, letting his mind wander. It took him a good half hour of deliberation, but he made his decision, he was going to be strong, even in the face of trepidation. He knew he was brave enough to handle everything that was going to happen in the next few hours. He would let no one prevent him from doing what he knew was right, what he _had_ to do, no matter the consequences. Kurt knew he could trust his family to support him, and he wasn't going to let his apprehension stop him from going to the authorities.

Slowly, Kurt gingerly lifted himself from where he was leaning against the tub, pushing with strength he barely had, and made his way out of his bathroom. As he made his way past his bed, he heard the pinging of his phone's text alert. He knew exactly who was trying to contact him, the person that he couldn't help but feel was to blame. Kurt limped past the bed without a second glance at his phone, deciding that he would deal with Blaine after he had properly taken care of himself. It took him a good amount of time to make his way into his cozy living room, where a disheveled looking Finn was sitting eating cereal in front of the TV, which was quietly playing cartoons. Hearing the sound of Kurt's staggered footsteps, Finn turned to look back at Kurt, an apology on his tongue.

"Dude, sorry, I was trying not to wake you up-" stuttered Finn as he took in the sight before him, jumping up off the couch to get a better look at Kurt. "What the hell happened?! You look like you've been beaten!" He yelled, making Kurt shrink back in fear, his anxiety causing him to be on high alert. Kurt opened his mouth to explain to Finn, to try to get him to help, but he stopped as a look of comprehension slowly took hold of his features. "Weren't you with Blaine last night? If he did this to you Kurt...I swear to God I'm gonna...I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"

"Finn, no!" Kurt shouted as Finn went to run out of to his car, forgetting his shoes and jacket. Kurt tried his best to hobble after him, concerned for Blaine's safety, ignoring the severe pain he felt with every step. He barely managed to latch onto Finn's arm before he made it to his car. "Blaine didn't do this to me." He reasoned, trying to calm his furious step-brother, who still looked ready to kill. "I was walking home last night-" He silenced Finn as he started to chastise Kurt about the dangers of walking alone at night, he needed to get Finn to pay attention long enough for him to understand. Kurt was about to attempt to explain the situation to Finn again when he heard heavy footsteps in the entryway of their house. He turned to see his father standing in the door in his flannel pajamas with a look of confusion on his face. Standing next to him was Carole, clad in a bathrobe with a cup of steaming coffee clutched in her hands.

"Boys, what's all this commotion about?" asked Burt curtly, before he could completely assess the scene before him. Kurt and Finn stood speechless, neither knowing exactly what to do at the moment. Carole gasped from where she stood next to an enraged looking Burt, she had a feeling that the extensive bruising along Kurt's jawline was the least of his injuries. However, before she got the opportunity to ask Kurt what happened, Burt spoke up next to her. "Kurt, you have five seconds to explain to me what the hell is going on. Finn, I think it would be best if you walked away right now, before I say or do something I might regret." He said sternly to Finn, who briskly walked back into the house in a terrified manner. Carole looked back between Burt and Kurt, not worried for Finn, who she knew would never harm his step-brother in such a way.

"Dad..." Kurt spoke meekly, wrapping his arms around himself defensively. He choked back the tears he felt welling up in his eyes, knowing that this was the last moment of the life he used to know. Pushing himself before he lost his courage, he turned to his father and spoke. "I was raped." The last sound Kurt heard before all hell broke loose, was the sound of Carole's favorite coffee mug shattering on their driveway.


End file.
